The present invention relates to communications systems, and more particularly, to a wireless communications circuit and an associated wireless communications device.
An electronic device that is equipped with wireless communications function (e.g. multifunctional mobile phone) may be designed to perform various communications operations to provide the user with certain network services. More particularly, the electronic device may be further designed to conform to newer specifications to provide better services. However, some problems such as some side effects may occur. For example, when the new architecture corresponding to the newer specifications is applied to the electronic device, the power loss and the circuit area may significantly increase. The increased circuit area may cause the associated costs to increase correspondingly. In addition, a new power design corresponding to a larger battery may be required, which may cause the associated costs to further increase. Thus, a novel architecture is required to guarantee the overall performance.